Finding True Love Again
by harryfansuper
Summary: After losing her Girlfriend in the final battle Sarah returns to Hogwarts for her final year. What she doesn't know is that she will meet a new love this year.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm no where close to finishing my other story but this idea would not leave me alone. This is based off a rp I'm doing on Twitter with a Hermione. This will be written by the point of view of the main character Sarah Lain. This will start at the battle of Hogwarts and then skip to a year later when the school is being reopened for the new year. I hope you enjoy this first chapter. **

I watch from the corner of a hallway as the Death Eaters and my class mates duel in the halls. I lost mty wand earlier when a staircase collapsed due to a Blasting Curse. I immediately got out of the way and watched the chaos unfold. I wonder where my girlfriend Veronica is and hope she is safe. As the battle rages on, I see Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley run past talking about a bathroom. I blush when I see Hermione. I've had a crush on her since the minute I first saw her but I knew she would never go out with me. I'm a year younger than her and a girl. Hermione obviously likes Ron so I've kept my attraction to her hidden from everyone but Veronica. As I think about this I spot Veronica down the hall running towards me. I smile happily and stand to go meet her when I see a jet of green light going towards her. I open my mouth to scream a warning when the jet of light hits her and she collapses on the ground. I scream "NO!" when I see the light leave her eyes. I run to her body and cuddle her body close sobbing. "NO Veronica. No you can't leave me. No" I become hysterical as I hold her. I hear Ginny Weasley

"come on Sarah. It's not safe here." But I'm not paying attention as she leads me away. I continue to hold Veronica's body. She leaves me in a corner of the Great Hall and covers it with shields and defensive spells to keep us safe. I stay in this corner for the rest of the battle refusing to release Veronica's body. About two hours past after Ginny left me there and the battle is over. Ginny and Prof. McGonagall approach me slowly.

"Sarah… you need to let go of Veronica now." Ginny says as she sits down beside me. I look at her tears streaming down my face.  
"i… I can't Ginny… she's all I have left… and now she's gone… why is she dead Ginny… why!" I cry out as I bury my face in Veronica's hair again. Ginny gently starts to stroke my back

"It's okay Sarah. I'll stay with you but Prof. McGonagall needs to prepare Veronica's body for the funeral. Please let go of her now. Please Sarah." I look up at Ginny and whisper

"do I have too?" Ginny nods

"I'm sorry Sarah" I sigh and release Veronica's body. Prof McGonagall leviatates it and takes it over the the makeshift morgue. My eyes follow Veronica until she exits the hall before launching myself at Ginny and starts crying once again. Ginny rubs my back as I cry into her shoulder. I hear three sets of footsteps approach us.

"Ginny what's going on" I recognize Ron's voice and guess that the other two people are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Sarah watched her long time girlfriends get hit by the AK. McGonagall just collected the body and that upset Sarah is all" a couple seconds later I feel someone softly stroking my hair.

"It's going to be okay Sarah" I look up to meet the brown eyes of Hermione Granger.

**This Is the end of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. This is set right before everyone goes back to Hogwarts. I hope y'all enjoy. **

I look around the room I've stayed in since the end of the battle. I stayed at Hogwarts to help rebuild using my magic since I didn't have anywhere else to go. Prof. McGonagall and I got closer through out the year that it took to rebuild as she helped me through the loss of my girlfriend Veronica. I saw the Golden Trio a lot through out the year but I avoided them. After they saw me lose it after the battle I was to embarrass to face them. It's been hard at times but I've managed to avoid working with all of them including Hermione. God she's gotten prettier over time as she's worked on the castle. I'm secretly happy that her and Ron didn't work out but I know that she'll still never go out with me. Now that school's started again I can stay in the library and still avoid her since she's coming back to repeat seventh year. I'm so nervous though. I know she's best friends with Ginny Weasley and I am as well so I'm scared Ginny will try to play matchmaker and force us together. Maybe I'll get lucky though and she will realize Hermione will never be in to me. Any way the Hogwarts Express will be coming in soon so I better head down to the station to meet up with them before taking a carriage right back up again because that makes so much sense. Whatever. I head down to the station with the rest of the threstal drawn carriage. I guess there are going to be a lot more people seeing them this year thanks to the battle. Once the carriage reaches the station I just stay in the carriage not wanting to draw attention to myself. Once the train comes in I get out to stand by the carriage. The first person I see that I recognize is Ginny Weasley. I wave at her trying to get her attention. She smiles and waves back before walking over.

"Hey Sarah" she runs over and gives me a big hug "I've missed you. Why didn't you join us over at the Burrow? I invited you several times?" I hug her back before answering.

"I just didn't feel comfortable intruding before. I knew y'all were mourning over Fred and after I got so comfortable at Hogwarts I didn't want to move. Plus I didn't want to share a room with Hermione. You know I like her. Well you know I do now." I blush as I look down. Ginny laughs as I look down.

"You revealed a lot that night didn't you Sarah. Don't worry I'll keep your secret." I smile up at her

"Thanks Ginny" at this point Luna joins us.

"Hey Sarah. Hey Ginny" Luna says in a dreamy voice.

"Hey Luna. How was your year off?" Luna smiles at me

"It was good. Daddy and me went looking for Wakersprouts. It was really fun." I smile as Ginny snorts behind her hand. A glare at her before turning back to Luna.

"Sounds like fun Luna. I saved us a carriage if you and Ginny would like to join me." They both nod happily before getting in the carriage with me. We head up to the castle. The sorting feast was boring as always. After the feast Ginny and I headed up to Gryffindor tower to get a good night sleep. The next morning at breakfast Prof. McGonagall hands out our time schedule. I look at it and groan. I have Potions first as usual. I'm suddenly regretting staying with Potions even though I know I'll use it after Hogwarts. I look at Ginny.

"I have potions first what about you" She smiles at me gloatingly.

"I have free period. The only Gryffindors that stayed were you, Harry and Hermione. Have fun with Snape." She starts laughing as I head down to the dungeons for my first class of the year.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In the rp Ginny didn't know about the crush til later but since we didn't start here I'm taking some liberty with it. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Please Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys its time for chapter three! This is going to be about the first potions lesson and how Sarah deals with being near Hermione. Sarah is going to act strange around Hermione at first but all will be explained in later chapters. I hope y'all enjoy. **

I head down to the dungeons to go to potions class. As I wait for the professor to let me in I wonder what the new professor is like. I actually enjoyed Snape's class so I secretly hope that the new teacher is like Snape. Slowly everyone joins me outside the door. I look around to see who's all there. Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter are the only people continuing potions in the new 8th years and there are about ten 7th years continuing. The new professor opens the door to let us in. We walk in and see the our new teacher. She glares at us

"take a seat class. Choose wisely because whoever you sit by is your partner for the rest of the year." I immediately take a seat near the back. Harry and Hermione sit together near the front as usual. I look up in time to see Draco looking at me.

"Is this seat taken Mudblood." He sneers as he looks down at me. I shake my head no looking down. He sits by me before scooting over as far a way as possible from me. I groan silently.

"okay class. Open your books to page 19 and get started on the potion. You have til the end of class. Begin" I set up our cauldron before going to go get all the ingredients we need. When I come back Draco is still just sitting there.

"do you plan on helping Draco" I say starting to get mad. He stands glaring at me.

"why should I work when you're here Mudblood. Now get started" I look down before getting started on the potion. At the end of the lessons I bottle the potion and turn it in before running out heading to the library. Once there I run to my little corner trying not to cry. I have the next two periods off so I get started reading my Charms book. I spend the next couple of hours like this until its time for lunch. I gather all my stuff and start to leave the library. As I leave I run into someone. I knock the books out of her arms.

"oh I'm so sorry about that" she says as she looks at me.

"no it's my fault" I kneel and gather everything up "I'm sorry" she takes everything

"I should have been paying attention." Hermione smiles at me. "don't blame yourself. I'll be okay."

"I'm so sorry ma'am" I say as I recognize her wanting to showing her my submissive side.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way and you don't have to call me ma'am" she smiles helping me stand up.

"I know who you are. I've always admired you" She chuckles.

"why do you say that"

"you're so brave , smart and beautiful ma'am" I blush as I say this really embarresed for admitting this out loud.

"what's your name sweetie" she says blushing as she hears my confession.

"Sarah ma'am" she pulls me close.

"why are you calling me ma'am"

"I'm trying to be polite ma'am" I say looking down.

"I see. It's just a little weird. I'm not trying to upset you Sarah" she smiles trying to raise my head.

"it's okay…" I smile blushing again looking up at her.

"what are you doing in the library." I blush again.

"potions I'm having trouble with it." Hermione smiles at me.

"I can help you with it." I look at her happily.

"really…"

"of course I can Sarah"

"thank you"

"should we study here in the library Sarah"

"can we go back to the common room please ma'am"

"of course we can Sarah"

"thank you" smiles as we head up to the common room. I think you are beautiful as I watch you r ass sway as we walk. Once we get to the common room Hermione sits on one of the couches and I sit by you happy you are helping me out. Hermione starts explaining the potion that we worked on today in class. I nod listening intently to what you are telling me.

"got that Sarah" I nod

"yes ma'am" Hermione smiles happily.

"very good."

"thank you ma'am" She smiles at me.

"you're so sweet Hermione"

"I don't mind helping. I really like potions"

"I can tell" I smile at you and she leans back relaxing.

"what are you about to do Hermione" she smiles at me

"I'm thinking lunch. Let's go." She stands pulling me with her.

**Okay here's chapter three. This is where it'll start seeming a little disjointed because this is where we start the rp. I hope y'all enjoy. Follow 12_granger and _Sarah_Lain to follow the rp. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four for y'all hope y'all enjoy. **

We head out of the common room heading for the Great Hall. I walk beside her very happy but a little nervous.

"so Sarah what do you like to do for fun" Hermione says as she looks at me. I look down and blush before muttering

"I like to write ma'am." She smiles at me.

"what do you like to write Sarah" I blush even deeper before almost whispering

"erotic" Hermione smiles even brighter

"well I would love to read it some day Sarah." I look down still blushing.

"I don't think you would like them ma'am. They're very… intense at times."

"I would still like to read them sometimes. Trust me I can handle anything you throw at me." I giggle slightly as we walk into the Great Hall. Hermione leads me over to the Gryffindor table and takes at seat. Once she sits she begins to fix herself a plate of food. I just smile as I watch her. She looks at me confused.

"aren't you going to eat Sarah?" I look at her frowning.

"no ma'am I don't eat. Why's it matter?" Hermione frowns not very happy with what I said.

"what do you mean you don't eat Sarah? You need to eat to survive"

"I just don't eat. I take nutrient supplements to help me get everything I need. Madame Pompfrey gives them to me." Hermione frowns.

"Sarah that's not safe. You need to eat. why don't you?" I look down upset.

"it's a long story ma'am." Hermione frowns.

"well we'll have plenty of time after lunch where you will explain understood Sarah" I nod silently. Hermione smiles happily and continues eating. After lunch Hermione stands and smiles at me.

"let's go Sarah. Where shall we go?" I stand up and smile shyly taking her hand.

"let's go to my room Hermione. I have a room to myself this year since Veronica isn't around anymore. Follow me." I lead Hermione out of the hall and up to the tower. When we reach the Common room I lead Hermione up to my room. When we get there I sit on the bed and look up at Hermione. Hermione looks back down at me

"explain Sarah now." I look down.

"my dad is verbally abusive. He called me fat so I stopped eating to get him off my back. It's the only thing I could think of to make him happy after mum died in a death eater raid right after Voldermort came back. I couldn't lose my father and after this year I can't ever go back home at all. Veronica helped me through all of it when she was hear but now she's gone as well. Veronica was the person who held me together through it all. She was my Domme." Looks away from Hermione thinking that now Hermione will never talk to me again after hearing this. I start to cry softly. Hermione sits by me and starts to gently stroke my hair.

"Calm down Sarah. Everything will be okay. You don't deserve anything that you're father did to you. You are gorgeous but you need to eat some more. I will be here to help you as much as I can but what do you mean by Domme."

"Veronica was in charge of our relaintionship. When she told me to do something I had to do it. She was also the only one that knew that I have a major crush on you" Hermione blushes

"you have a crush on me" I grin

"of course. You're freaking gorgeous and smart" Hermione blushes again.

"thank you Sarah. I think you're gorgeous as well Sarah but I don't think I like girls that way" I look down starting to cry again.

"I understand. I'll stay away from you then." I stand and run out of the room crying.

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews and follows you guys. Please read and review again. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys here's chapter five. I'm really excited about all the great feedback I've gotten from this story. Please continue to read and review guys. **

I run out of my room and down the stairs out of the common room. I run into Ginny and Harry outside the entrance. I fall down and Ginny helps me up.

"Sarah what's wrong?" she looks at me worriedly. I look down and mumble,

"nothing ginny. It doesn't matter." I stand and push past her and Harry. She looks at Harry confused before entering the common room. Hermione has just now come down the stairs.

"Hermione do you know what happened with Sarah I mean the girl that just ran out of here crying." Hermione sighs.

"I know who Sarah is now and I caused it." Ginny looks at Hermione angry and Harry just looks confused. He looks between the two of them before asking,

"what's going on here" Ginny glares at Hermione as she says,

"Sarah has had a crush on Hermione since second year. She probably just admitted it to Hermione and Hermione rejected her. I saw you two leave the hall together. Why did you encourage her like that if you weren't going to follow through Hermione?" Ginny is yelling at this point. Hermione looks at Ginny just as mad.

"because I didn't know she liked me like that. All I saw was a young girl that was really shy and nervous. I recognized her from the battle and figured she needed a friend. I didn't know she was looking for a replacement girlfriend. Besides she isn't eating. Did you know that ginny? She needs a healer." Hermione looks at ginny pleadingly hoping she understands. Ginny just huffs and crosses her arms.

"no what she needs is someone to take care of her. She wants you to be that person Hermione. She doesn't trust doctors or healers. She needs someone like Veronica to help keep her together. She's giving you a gift don't waste it." At this Ginny turns and storms out of the common room and goes to look for me. Hermione sighs and sits on the couch. Harry sits beside her silently. After a couple of minutes Hermione says

"harry I never considered myself like that but the more I think about it the more I'm attracted to the idea. Sarah is beautiful, sweet, and smart. I could see myself with her now that I've thought about it, but I'm scared I've lost my chance with her Harry. What do I do?" Harry sighs

"I don't know what to tell you Hermione besides apologize and explain what happened to her. Ginny has talked about her some and she sounds like a sweet and understanding girl. I'm sure that she'll understand once you explain mione." Hermione nods sadly

"I hope your right Harry. I just don't understand what is going on right now." She sighs again. "I'm going to wait for ginny before I go looking for her. Let's do homework while we wait." Harry chuckles

"there's the Hermione I know and love" Hermione smacks him on the arm playfully before going to go get her school stuff.

**I decided I'm going to put the talk between Sarah and Ginny in the next chapter and Hermione apologizing in chapter seven as well as their first kiss. The relaitionship is moving really fast I know but that's how it went in the roleplay and I'm trying to stay true to that. If you don't like it I understand but please don't flame me because I will not change it. I'm still looking for a beta so if you're interested please pm me. The rest of you please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**And now we're on chapter five. I hope I get to continue to post chapters week day but I just got a new job so it might be harder. I hope you've enjoyed it so far and that you continue to enjoy it. **

Ginny exits the castle looking around for me. She spots a silhouette of a person by the Black Lake and heads in that direction. When she gets closer she sees me hugging my knees presumably crying. She runs over and sits down beside me pulling me close into a hug.

"shh it's going to be okay sarah. Just calm down and tell me what happened. Everything is going to be okay." She starts to stroke my back waiting for me to calm down. After a couple of minutes I calm down enough to whisper

"why does it hurt so much Ginny? Why?" ginny sighs softly.

"I don't know Sarah but trust me everything will be okay. I promise. Hermione feels really bad about what happened and wants to apologize. Once you're calmer we're going to head up to the castle okay?" I nod and tries to calm down enough to head back. Ginny waits patiently for me to tell her I'm ready. I relax for a little while longer before I mumble,

"I'm ready Ginny" ginny smiles and stands before helping me stand up.

"trust me sarah everything will turn out okay. I promise" I nod and start walking slowly towards the castle.

"I guess so but what if she never accepts me Ginny? What if she hates me because I like her and she now knows it. I know I shouldn't have told her? Why did you tell me to tell her Ginny?" I start crying again. Ginny stops walking and turns me to face her. I look down when she glares at me and she lifts my face back up to look at her.

"listen to me Sarah. Hermione will not treat you any differently okay. For all I know she wants to give it a chance but you took her off guard earlier which caused her to say those mean things. You just need to have faith a be patient okay. Now dry your eyes and look happy Sarah." I nod and smile at her.

"yes ma'am" I pick up a leaf and transfigure it into a cloth before wiping my face clean. Once I'm done I look at Ginny "better?" Ginny nods and smiles

"much. You and Hermione will get along wonderfully Sarah. You're both crazy good and Charms and Transfiguration and both love the school library" I giggle and stick my tongue out at her. Ginny laughs and shakes her head at my antics. "you're crazy Sarah. Now let's get back to the common room before Harry starts to think that you stole me for yourself" I glare at her causing her to laugh again as she leads me up the countless number of stairs to the common room. I tell the Fat Lady the password and she smiles at me before letting us in. when I enter the common room I see Hermione waiting for me. Her face lights up and Ginny and Harry leave to give us some privacy.

"sarah I just want to say I'm sorry"

**And there's chapter six. I hope you guys liked it. I'm still looking for a Beta if you're interested please let me know. REVIEW **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for leaving you hanging like that but on the plus side this chapter was quick coming up. Anyway here's chapter seven. I hope you enjoy.**

I ignore Hermione and goes to sit down on the couch. Hermione sits beside me looking nervous. I keep my gaze down as I say

"why did you say what you said if you didn't mean it Hermione" She looks down ashamed "I told you that because I thought you'd understand then you go and say that you don't think of girls that way. I wasn't saying that we need to go and date I was just letting you know. You hurt me Hermione. I only told three people including yourself. Ginny is the only girl that knew I felt that way. I was so nervous being around you because of what happened at the battle. I thought that you'd look down on me for freaking out on you. I would like to date you in the future but if you're sure you're not that way then I will be willing just to be your friend so I can be around you." I fall silent after saying all this waiting for you to talk bad about me again. Hermione looks at me like she's about to cry.

"sarah I didn't know that I hurt you that bad and I am extremely. I told harry what you said and he said to apologize but the more I thought about it the more I liked the idea of us being together. You are extremely sweet girl sarah. I don't know if I'd be willing to be your domme at the start of our relaitionship but I might one day. I would really like to get to know you better. I'd be honored if you would call me your friend and potential girlfriend." As she was talking I raised my head and I'm now staring at her not believing what she told me. I impulsively lean in close and kiss her softly. She smiles into the kiss and pulls away after awhile. I blush and look down quickly saying

"I'm sorry Hermione I don't know what came over me" Hermione chuckles and raises my head.

"It's fine I enjoyed it. You can kiss me whenever you want as long as we're alone. We don't need to draw the attention of the entire school quite yet okay Sarah." I nod quickly very happy.

"do you want to go to my room so we can talk some more about what all has happened" Hermione nods and stands and leads me to my room. I follow happily hoping everything works out for the best.

**And here's chapter seven. I know it's really short but this is a filler chapter. The next one will be really long because Sarah is going to explain what she wants in a relaitionship and Hermione will set some ground rules for Sarah. For the person who left the flame anonymously it has been deleted and as long as me and the girl I'm role-playing with are happy with the story then I will not change it. Anyway please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**And we're on chapter eight. Sorry for the delay. I was out of school so I didn't have time to work on it. This one will be a little longer than the rest. Hope you enjoy. **

When we reach my room I sit down on the bed exhausted. Hermione sits in a chair across from me. She looks at me expectedly.

"Okay Sarah. I want you to explain to me what you want out of this relationship before we continue forward." I nod and smile.

"Well I want someone who can help me get through the day without breaking down. I need a strong woman who can keep me in line and tell me what I need to do and punish me when I do something wrong. I hope that eventually we would be together sexually but I will wait as long as you need me to before we get started on the sex part. That's about it." I look up at Hermione hopefully. She nods thinking. I wait patiently for her to say something else. She looks at me and smiles.

"Okay Sarah I will give this a try for you, but we will not have sex yet okay." I nod slowly not happy but accepting what you're saying to me. Hermione smiles and holds out her hand. I place my hand in hers.

"What are my rules Ms. Hermione?" Hermione looks at me thoughtfully.

"First rule is you will eat at every single meal. Second is that you will go to every class. Third is before you do anything at night you will complete your homework that you haven't finished and show it to me to look over. Understand?" I nod frowning. Hermione looks at me upset "what's wrong Sarah" I look down before whispering

"I don't want to eat Ms. Hermione. I don't like eating food in general. Please don' make me eat." I whimper as I finish talking. Hermione pulls me close rubbing my back gently.

"Sarah you will be eating or I will be forced to punish you. By the way how do you like being punished" I blush before answering

"I like being spanked as a punishment Ms. Hermione" Hermione smiles happily.

"Well I'm happy to obliged then Sarah. If you don't eat then you will get 10 spankings. If you continue to not eat I will add to it until you have learned your lesson. Do you understand Sarah?" I whimper and nod. Hermione smiles happily. "Good girl now what do you do in your room to pleasure yourself" I look at Hermione shocked before stammering

"I use a vibrator to make myself cum Ms. Hermione." She smiles

"Go get it and anything else you have to pleasure yourself and give them to me." I whimper before going to get everything I have. She smiles as she takes the bag of toys away from me. "You will not get any of these back until you gain a healthy ten pounds so in about a month then Sarah. This is also a good way to motivate you to eat." She puts the bag away and I pout. Hermione laughs. "Don't pout Sarah. You'll get them back"

"Yes ma'am" I stop pouting but I'm still not happy. Hermione smiles again.

"Now that we've got that out of the way tell me more about you" I lean back against my headboard thinking.

"Well I'm a seventh year. I met my former girlfriend Veronica as a first year and we got together at the end of first year. We had sex for the first time as fifth years. She was my everything. She was my domme and was in complete control of me. We were planning on getting married when she died. I still miss her." I start crying softly as I think about Veronica. Hermione pulls me close for another hug.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Sarah but I'm here for you now okay." I nod and lean in gently to kiss her softly. Hermione is caught by surprise and I continue to kiss her. After a couple of seconds Hermione kisses me back deeply. I pull her on top of me as we start to kiss some more. Hermione threads her fingers through my hair as she continues to kiss me. After a couple of minutes of kissing Hermione pulls away and lies beside me. We lay like this for several minutes before I finally say

"I'm sorry Hermione"

"Don't be Sarah. I'm in the middle of rethinking my no sexual encounters" I giggle as Hermione rolls over to look at me.

"Giggle all you want now Sarah because in a minute you'll be screaming my name"

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter so far. I know it's still kind of short but this is where I felt like stopping. **


	9. Chapter 9

**And we are now on chapter nine. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. This will have sex in it so please no flame. This is your only warning. Hope you enjoy. **

I grow wet as Hermione says this to me. I look up at her with lust filled eyes and leans closer towards her.

"Please please make me scream your name mistress please." Hermione laughs before opening the bag of toys I gave her. She looks through it happily.

"Oh Sarah I'm going to have so much fun learning how to use these toys on you. Are you ready to show me how to use them" I nod watching her with wide eyes. "Strip for me my pet" I swallow and strip glad that I have basically a private room since only Ginny and I came back this year and Ginny spends the night with harry. After I strip I look at Hermione happily. Hermione has pulled out my nipple clamps and I swallow nervously.

"What are these Sarah?" I swallow before whispering.

"There nipple clamps mistress" I say again out of habit "you put them on my nipples once there aroused and they pinch them giving me both pain and pleasure. They are a joy to wear." Hermione smiles

"Get your nipples ready pet" I grab both my nipples and start pulling and pinching them to get them aroused for her. Hermione moans as she watches me touch myself. "I never realized how much fun it is to watch someone Sarah" I moan again as I think about her watching me.

"I loved watching veronica play with herself. It must be better knowing that I'm doing it at your command. Is it mistress?" Hermione thinks about it for a second.

"Yes it is Sarah. Are you ready for the clamps now" I nod and Hermione puts them on my aroused nipples. I moan in pleasure and pain, as I grow even wetter. Hermione smiles

"I think that's enough for tonight. You have homework that needs to be done Sarah. Get to work and wear the clamps until after breakfast tomorrow understand." I nod and Hermione leaves with the bag happy with what she has accomplished. I get dressed whimpering as the fabric brushes against the clamps. I know that it is going to be a challenge not to cum tonight.

Hermione walks down the stairs to the common room smiling. Ginny and Harry watch her. Hermione sits in the chair across for them.

"Well looks like someone is happy," Ginny says with a smile on her face

"I am Ginny. Sarah and I had a nice long talk and I think I'm going to give this a try. I really like her and could see myself loving her one day. She's kind and sweet and smart. It's going to be a challenge though getting her to take care of herself. I've already laid down some rules she needs to follow though so I hope she is willing to listen to me for her own sake." Ginny nods

"If anyone can help her mione its you. She won't listen to me since I'm with harry but she's had a crush on you for forever so maybe that plus the fact that you are falling for her will be enough for her to realize that she does need to live." Hermione looks at Ginny scared.

"Is she suicidal Ginny?" Ginny shakes her head

"Not exactly. She isn't actively trying to kill herself but she doesn't think that she deserves to live since veronica died. She blames herself for what happened even though it wasn't her fault. Her dad blames her for her mom dying and she believes him. She really needs someone to help her mione." Hermione nods in understanding

"She has survivors guilt then. Well hopefully I'll be able to help her out then. Thanks for telling me what happened Ginny" Ginny smiles.

"Your welcome mione." She then starts to snuggle with harry. Hermione smiles when she sees this.

"You two are so adorable together. One question Ginny. Are you staying with harry from now on" Ginny and harry blushes deeply as Ginny nods.

"Yes why?" Hermione smiles mischievously

"I might move into your bed then so I can be near Sarah in case something happens." Ginny smiles brightly

"Have at it mione" Hermione smiles before leaning back in the chair already planning what she wants to do next


	10. Chapter 10

**and we're on chapter ten. Hermione might seem a little different then the book but then again this isn't the book. I'm not JK Rowling by the way because if I was I would have written the books like this to begin with. In this chapter Sarah will challenge Hermione's authority leading to the first spanking of the couple. I really hope y'all enjoy. **

After Hermione leaves I get started on my charms essay. I get done with this quickly as I am really good at charms before getting started on my transfiguration homework. As curfew approaches the door to the room opens slowly. I look up curiously wondering if Ginny is actually spending the night here instead of with Harry. I gasp in surprise when I see Hermione walk in with a change of clothes.

"what are you doing here hermione." I ask very confused

"I'm spending the night in ginny's bed to make sure you go to breakfast tomorrow like you're suppose to now is your homework done." I nod showing her my two completed essays. "what about potions?"

"we finished it in the library Ms Hermione." She nods

"very good. Now get ready for bed Sarah" I nod and quickly gets ready hoping that she'll change in front of me so I can watch. Hermione watches as I change before using magic to flash into her night clothes so I can't see her naked. I pout as I climb into bed and curl up cuddling with my pillow. Hermione gets in Ginny's bed and falls to sleep quickly. A little while later I follow her into dream land.

The next morning Hermione wakes up and rolls over to look at me sleeping in my bed. She smiles softly before getting up and starts getting ready for the day. After she takes her shower she gets dressed and comes back into the bedroom. I'm still asleep on my bed. Hermione tuts disappointed and points her wand at me

"Augumentia" I shriek as I'm covered in cold water.

"what the hell Hermione" I glare at her really upset. Hermione looks at me unconcerned.

"you should have been up already. Tomorrow set an alarm" I grumble as I dry myself off and get ready for the day. Hermione raises an eyebrow when I don't go into the showers to clean off but doesn't say anything. Once I have everything together I look at her.

"ready to go Ms. Hermione" I say in a very sarcastic voice. I'm not really a morning person. Hermione smirks and nods.

"let's go Sarah" I nod and walk out of the room really not happy. Hermione follows me with an amused smirk on her face. When we reach the Great Hall I sit down and grab a piece of toast upset when Hermione sits by me. "don't be like this Sarah. I'm doing this for your own good. You asked me to remember that" I nod before taking a deep breathe trying to calm down. I'm sorry Ms. Hermione.

"I'll try to have a better attitude in the future." Hermione smiles happy.

"thank you Sarah. Now for your breakfast." She fixes my plate. It's only half full but its more than I have eaten in several weeks.

"I can't eat all that Ms. Hermione"

"I'm not asking you to eat all of it you just need to eat most of it." She then starts to fix her own plate. I look down at my plate and sigh before I start eating slowly not feeling good at all about this. Hermione smiles at me before she starts eating her own breakfast. By the time she's done eating I've only eaten half of what she has fixed me and I'm already feeling full.

"Hermione I'm full. I really can't eat anymore." She looks over my plate and notices that I've eaten most of the healthy stuff so she nods.

"okay then you can be done." I smile happy and gets ready for class.

"what do you have first Hermione."

"ancient Runes. What about you?"

"I have Transfiguration then Charms" Hermione nods.

"I'll have Charms with you. I'll see you then. Save me a seat." I nod before whispering.

"can I take off the clamps now" Hermione smiles.  
"yes you may" at this she stands up and leaves. I leave as well heading to the bathroom to remove the clamps before heading to class.

**I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**And now we're on chapter eleven. Sorry for the delay but I had some mistakes pointed out to me that I needed to fix in the first ten chapters. I have a plan for these chapters when I start then Sarah and Hermione change them on me so if there's a misleading AN please let me know and I will fix it. Anyway enough of me here's chapter eleven. Enjoy!**

**HGSLHGSL**

I head to Transfiguration happy that McGonagall is still teaching it even though she is now Headmistress. I look around the room once I'm in there surprised that more people aren't taking it this year. There are only about two dozen of us total. McGonagall calls roll and class begins. We're studying Animagious this year and I smile happy. I've wanted to become Animagious since the first day of class when I saw McGonagall shift into a cat and back. I listen eagerly as McGonagall begins to lecture on the theory of how to become an Animagious and the laws surrounding it. The class seems to fly by and when the bell rings I pack up and head to Charms eager to see Hermione again. Once I reach Professor Flickwick's classroom I find an empty desk and sit down placing my bag in the seat beside me to save it for Hermione. I grow more concerned as more and more people come in and I don't see Hermione. Right before the bell ring she runs in out of breathe and slides into the seat beside me as I move my bag for her. I whisper as the Professor starts teaching

"What happened" she shakes her head and mouths later turning all of her attention to Professor Flickwick. I frown concerned but also turn my attention to the tiny Professor. I watch him demonstrate the spell we're learning and when its time to practice I get the spell on the first time smiling as the Professor gives me twenty points. Hermione smiles at me proud of me. I blush as I say the counter spell frowning when it didn't work. Hermione smiles encouragingly

"try again Sarah. You can do this" I smile and try again this time it works. I smile proud of myself.

"now you try Ms. Hermione." Hermione smiles at me before trying the spell. I secretly smiles as it doesn't work before sobering my expression. "try again Hermione" she nods and tries again smiling as it works this time. "good job Hermione"

"thanks sarah" I smile when she thanks me. The class ends not that long after with no new homework for me and Hermione since we got the spell right. We head down to the Great Hall and sit at the Gryffindor table. Hermione fixes me a plate of food to eat.

"Hermione I can't eat that much food" Hermione glares at me

"you will eat everything unless you want a spanking" I look down and nod. I start eating slowly. Hermione smiles and fixes her own plate. I only eat half and stop. Hermione glares at me "all of it Sarah"

"I don't want to Hermione" she glares at me

"you agreed to listen to me and I'm telling you to eat" I glare at her standing up

"I'm not eating it HERmione and you can't make me" I leave mad. Hermione finishes eating before she follows me mad. I've run up to my room and locked myself in upset with myself and Hermione. Hermione casts the unlocking spell and walks in.

"you're in so much trouble sarah and we have two hours to fix that" she closes and locks and silences behind her as she walks towards the bed I'm buried in.

**HGSLHGSL**

**I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**And now we have chapter twelve. As most of you can guess there will be a spanking in this chapter. Please do not Flame. Hope you enjoy. **

**HGSLHGSL**

I whimper as I hear Hermione slam the door shut and try to move away from her. She grips my ankle before I can get out of the way. I whimper silently as she pulls me close.

"I'm sorry Hermione please don't spank me please Hermione." She just tightens her grip and pulls me until I'm bending over the bed. "Hermione please don't" I look down sad as she pulls my skirt down and rubs my arse through my underwear.

"I told you what would happen if you didn't eat. You're getting five extra for your disrespect afterwards. Understand" I nod sadly just wanting you to get this over with. She nods her head before hitting my arse hard with her hand. I start to sob as she does it nine more times. "I'm done Sarah" I slowly sit up.

"I'm sorry Ms. Hermione" Hermione smiles down at me and gently strokes my cheek.

"I forgive you Sarah" I smile up at excited.

"Thank you Ms. Hermione" I look up at her and lean up to kiss her gently. Hermione kisses me back just as soft and wraps her arms around me. I move closer wanting to feel more of her. I kick off my skirt and wrap my legs around your waist. She pulls away from me.

"Remember Sarah the rule is no sex until you gain weight. Now calm down" I look up at her pleadingly.

"Please Hermione please. I need you. Please!" I look up at her pleadingly. Hermione sighs and runs her hands through her hair.

"Sarah no. you need to gain weight first which means you need to eat more. Understand?" I nod.

"Yes ma'am can you give me something though to help me get through the next two classes. It's a double potion. I need something to distract myself. Please!" she sighs quietly.

"Fine. You can wear the clamps to potions but only if you promise to eat something extra at dinner tonight. Okay" I nod and go and put the clamps on my nipples before getting dressed again.

"Ready to go to class Hermione" she nods.

"Let's go Sarah" I look at you happily grabbing her hand and drag her to the dungeons. Hermione giggles as I drag her down. I reluctantly let go of her hand and goes to sit by Draco. Draco sneers as I sit by him.

"Are you done embarrassing yourself Mudblood? I know your filth but do you really have to hook up with other filth. At least the other slut you dated was a pureblood even if she was a blood traitor." I glare at him before whispering

"If I ever hear you talk about either of them like that again I will hex your slimy disgusting man balls off understand." He gulps and nods

"Understood mudblood" I nod before gathering everything for the potion we are making today. Draco actually helps me with the potion scared from my threat earlier. I smile as I turn it in two periods later and beams when the new professor gives us ten points each. I look at Draco before saying

"Now that I've helped you get points will you now be respectful and help me from now on." He nods tersely.

"Fine… Sarah" I beam

"Thank you Draco I'll see you next class." I go over to Hermione and Harry who are staring at me.

"He didn't insult you or anything" Harry says impressed.

"I just threatened to hex his slimy disgusting man balls off" Hermione starts to laugh and Harry's eyes bug out.

"Harry close your mouth before you start catching flies" Harry closes his mouth as we leave the class. Hermione looks at me

"Remember your promise Sarah." I nod as we head to the great hall and I fix myself a big plate of food. Hermione nods her consent and I start to eat slowly but with big bites trying to get it over with. Hermione laughs at me and begins her own food. After we both finish I head up to my dorm to finish my homework. Hermione goes with me and after we both finish we head off to bed for the night.

**HGSLHGSL**

**I know this is a short ending but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**And we're now on Chapter Thirteen. Wow this story is going so fast for me. With the holidays coming up I doubt that I'll be able to post as much as I am right now but I hope to post at least once over the holidays. Anyway I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. **

**HGSLHGSL**

The next morning I wake up and look over at Ginny's old bed and smile when I see Hermione's sleeping form. I crawl out of bed and crawl over to your bed. I get in it with you and nuzzles her neck. Hermione moans in her sleep before muttering,

"stop it Sarah. We need to get ready for school and breakfast" I smile before whispering

"we have two hours before breakfast. I want to please you Ms. Hermione." She rolls over and glares at me

"Sarah you know my rule. Ten healthy pounds before we have sex. Now go back to sleep" I pout.

"please Ms. Hermione. I need you. I want to show you how much I care" Hermione sits up and grabs my chin and forces me to look her in the eyes.

"Sarah. I said no. now go back to bed unless you want to be punished. Understand" I whimper and nod.

"yes ma'am" I look down and head back to my bed upset with myself. Hermione is upset but stands firm. She thinks that I'll thank her later after I've gotten healthy. I curl up in bed and buries my face in my covers and starts to sob. Hermione hears me and feels even worse but she rolls over and falls back to sleep. I eventually fall asleep and don't wake up until after breakfast has already started. Hermione gets ready before looking over at me.

"come on Sarah time for breakfast."

"I'm not hungry Hermione go without me." Hermione glares at me

"wake up Sarah now. Do not make me drag you out of that bed." I grumble before getting up and getting ready for the day. Hermione smiles at me. "good girl. Now let's go down to breakfast before class starts." I nod and follow you down already planning on how I'm going to go purge myself before heading to class. Hermione leads me to the table before fixing my plate and her own. I start to eat as soon as she finishes hoping I can pull this off without getting in trouble with Hermione. Hermione smiles as she sees me eating and starts eating her food excited that I'm eating. i quickly finish my food and whisper,

"can I go ahead and head to Charms Ms. Hermione" Hermione smiles and says,

"of course you can Sarah. Please save me a seat" I nod and leave heading straight to the bathroom. I quickly make myself puke before cleaning up and heading to Charms. I smile as I see that I'm still one of the first people there. I quickly take a seat and sigh in relief as I see Hermione come in twenty minutes later. I pat the seat next to me excited to see you. Hermione slips in beside me.

"are you ready for today Sarah" I nod and reply

"yes ma'am after this I have potions then I'm free the rest of the day" Hermione sighs

"Lucky. I have Ruins and Arithmacy after lunch. Be sure you're working on homework okay" I nod.

"yes ma'am." She nods before turning her attention back to Flickwick as the class starts.

**HGSLHGSL**

**I know this isn't that interesting but I promise the next chapter will be better. Draco is going to be an asshole again and Hermione is going to be a bad ass again. Please review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**And now it's time for Chapter Fourteen. I hope you enjoy. This will talk more about eating disorders and sex. If you don't like it stop right now. There is also some bad ass Hermione in this as well. Hope you enjoy**

**HGSLHGSL**

After Charms is over Hermione and I head down to the dungeons for Potions. I smile excited ready to finally have a decent potions class now that Draco has promised to behave. Once we enter the classroom I head to my seat and get everything ready for class. Draco comes in and sneers at me before sitting down. I look at him confused,

"I thought that we came to an agreement Draco," he just laughs,

"Like I'd ever lower myself to be nice to a mudblood. I was just humoring you." I look at him pissed off before smiling sweetly.

"Well I'm sorry that you feel that way Malfoy. Hopefully this potion will call for excess of man penis because we're about to have a spare one to use." He gulps before smiling.

"I'm not scared of you. You're just a filthy mudblood and you're not fit to lick my shoes. I will teach you your place one day. Now let's get to work. I don't want to get anything less than an O today. Understood?" I glare but nod and we get to work. I look at Hermione helplessly. Hermione frowns and mouths "sorry" before getting to work with Harry. As we work Draco keeps up a dialogue of inappropriate comments regarding the way me and veronica and now me and Hermione have sex. The longer it goes on the madder I get. Draco smirks as he notices this before saying,

"I guess even you realize you don't deserve the mudblood you have. Pansy heard you throwing up in the girl's bathroom earlier. I guess even you realize that you're not good enough." When Draco says this I start to cry silently. Draco continues to smirk as he bottles up our potion and turns it in. When the Professor dismisses class I run out crying. Hermione stalks up to Draco pissed off.

"What did you do to her you overgrown ferret. How dare you make her cry like that? What is your fucking problem" Draco just sneers at her.

"Nothing I just told her the truth about what he is. There's nothing wrong with that." Hermione just glares at him again before reaching out the slap him.

"How dare you… you fucking piece of shit. You have no idea what the hell you're talking about. If you ever make her cry again I will make sure that you never have children or friends again. Do I make myself clear." Draco nods

"Whatever mudblood. Just so you know you're little slut is anorexic. Pansy heard her throwing up in the bathroom" Draco storms off pissed. Hermione leaves pissed and goes to look for me.

**HGSLHGSL**

I'm lying on my bed upset with Draco and myself. Hermione knocks on the door and whispers,

"Sarah are you okay. Can I come in" I just whimper not answering her. "Sarah please let me come in. please," I whimper one last time before telling her to come in. Hermione comes in and goes over to my bed. "Sarah what is going on? What did Draco say to you? I'm worried about you" I look up at her.

"Draco spent the entire class talking about the perverted way me and veronica and now me and you have sex. Then he talked about how I know I don't deserve someone like you and that's why I threw up this morning. I threw up because I wasn't feeling good not because I'm anorexic. I hate him so much Hermione. I just couldn't handle it. I'm sorry for worrying you. Please forgive me." Hermione just pulls me close for a hug.

"It's okay Sarah. I'm not mad. I just wish you told me what was going on. I'll always love you okay. Please don't listen to him. He's a stuck up ferret not worth your time. I love you so much my precious Sarah." I pull her close extremely happy at the moment. Hermione smiles down at me before cuddling me close.

"I love you to my Hermione." Hermione cuddles me until it's time to go to lunch.

"Let's go to lunch Sarah." I nod before standing.

"Let's go mione." We head down to the Great Hall for lunch. After lunch I head up to the dorms to work on homework while Hermione heads to her afternoon classes. After her classes she goes and meets me in our room before we head down to dinner. After dinner we go to the library where she looks over my homework until it's time for bed. That night I climb in bed with her and she pulls me close. We fall asleep with her arms around me protectively.

**HGSLHGSL**

**I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. It was a hard one to write because of some real life implications this has for some people. Yes Sarah lied about the fact she was purging but this will be addressed in later chapters. I hope y'all enjoyed. Please review. **


End file.
